


Better Mornings

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Merthur Works [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: “I’m going to insist that you put some clothing on before this conversation continues further."





	Better Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by starshaping, on my nsfw sideblog.

“I’m going to insist that you put some clothing on if you really want to talk about this right now.”

Arthur placed his hands on his hips, and stared at Merlin.

Merlin very studiously kept his gaze in the vicinity of Arthur’s face.

“Do you have a problem with my body, Merlin?” Arthur asked, his tone in that range that meant Merlin was edging towards a trip to the stocks.

Not that Merlin could blame him. Many times he’d poked fun at Arthur about his weight. Only because it was amusing, and not because there was anything actually wrong with…

“Is there a reason you just pointedly looked at my stomach, _Merlin_?”

Merlin swallowed and looked back up. He couldn’t think clearly while Arthur was standing naked in front of him. Not that he hadn’t seen him naked many times before, but that was before he’d gone and realised he’d fallen in love with the prat, and wanted to do all sorts of unspeakable things to him. Seeing him standing naked beside his bed was only making him think it all the more clearly.

“Not at all,” he said quickly. “Just, again, you should maybe put some clothes on if you want to talk about something as serious as trade negotiations with—”

“Is my nakedness distracting you?” Arthur asked, stepping closer.

Merlin shook his head, and stared at Arthur’s messy hair. He didn’t understand why the prat was sleeping naked in the first place. He hadn’t done that for years. Not since Merlin had first been assigned as his manservant. He knew Merlin woke him every morning, and being in the same room while he changed and bathed was different than Merlin pulling back the covers on his nakedness.

He very firmly ignored the possibility that Arthur had had a late-night visitor after Merlin had finished his duties.

“I think it is,” Arthur said, his tone lower, now standing uncomfortably close, and still gloriously naked.

Merlin quickly looked back up, cursing his inability not to look. “This is hardly relevant to trade negotiations, sire. Unless you plan to shock them into submission by—”

“You’re looking again, Merlin,” Arthur said, low, amused.

Merlin made a growling sound. “ _Then_ _put some clothes on_!”

“You sure you want me to cover up? You seem to be enjoying the view,” Arthur teased.

“I am doing no such thing!” Merlin hissed.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Then why have you pitched a tent in your trousers? Hmm?”

Merlin looked down, and felt his face flush. “Uh…”

“I thought you didn’t believe in flattery,” Arthur teased, reaching across the tiny distance between them, and tugging at the waistband of his trousers to look inside. He whistled. “Very flattering.”

Merlin knocked his hand away. “If you’ve quite finished! You have a meeting with the council in an hour, and you aren’t even dressed, you haven’t gone over their final suggestions for the trade proposal, and—”

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur said. “I’m far more interested in this development than that boring trade agreement.”

“Of course you are,” Merlin said scathingly. “Anything to stroke your ego.”

Arthur made a tutting sound, and then tugged at Merlin’s trousers again, until they were down far enough that Merlin's cock sprang free. When Merlin went to yank his trousers back up, Arthur grabbed both his wrists, and pulled his hands away.

“Surprisingly impressive,” he said, staring very intensely at Merlin’s cock, his tone somewhere between teasing and… something else.

Merlin swallowed against the surge of embarrassment and arousal from Arthur looking at him so intently.

“Arthur, this really isn’t…”

Arthur looked up as he lost his words, then followed his gaze. “Oh, this surprises you? Really?”

Merlin stared at Arthur’s half-hard cock, uncomprehending. It had been soft a few moments ago. He knew, because he hadn’t been able to stop himself from looking at it.

“Um…”

Arthur let his hands go, and chuckled. “No witty comeback? All the ways I’ve tried to shut you up, and this is what finally works? I should have—”

Merlin pulled his hand back when Arthur cut himself off with a hitched breath.

His face burned, and he cursed himself for giving in to the urge to touch. Just because Arthur got a bit hard didn’t mean anything. He was probably getting off on the boost to his ego. It likely had nothing to do with Merlin at all.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have… sorry.”

“No,” Arthur said softly, taking Merlin’s hand, and guiding it back. “You can touch.”

Merlin swallowed heavily, and wrapped his hand gently around Arthur’s cock, letting the weight of it rest in his hand, and feeling his own cock throb from the knowledge that he was touching Arthur. That Arthur was letting him.

Their foreheads bumped, and he looked up to see Arthur was staring at his lips. Heart hammering, he tilted his chin forward, and Arthur sighed as their lips met. One of his hands came to rest on Merlin’s cheek, and the other drifted down his chest.

“Can I?” he asked, lips still brushing Merlin’s

Merlin looked down to see Arthur’s other hand hovering near his cock. Unconsciously, he tightened his own hands, one of which still held Arthur’s cock. Arthur moaned softly, and kissed him again, and again.

Merlin tore their mouths apart. “Yes, yes, you can touch, you can—”

Arthur’s hand suddenly gripping him forced a moan out of him, and he sought Arthur’s mouth again, before he embarrassed himself by saying something stupid. Or worse, increased Arthur’s ego. But whenever their mouths parted for even a moment, Arthur was murmuring his name, low, and gentle. It made Merlin’s breath catch. He reached around Arthur with his free hand, fumbling with the cabinet behind him, thankful that they were still standing so close to his bed.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, his voice low and broken, his hand still gently stroking Merlin to the point he could hardly think straight.

“I know you keep a vial of oil in here,” Merlin muttered.

“How forward of you,” Arthur murmured, turning and finding it within a matter of seconds.

“I meant for our hands, not for anything else!” Merlin hissed, feeling his ears burn.

“It was a joke, calm down,” Arthur said, grabbing Merlin’s hand, and pouring some oil on it, before doing the same for his own. He tossed the vial onto his bed, and stepped closer.  “Your ears have gone red.”

“Your whole chest has gone red,” Merlin countered, before Arthur gripped his cock again, and all he could do was make an embarrassing sound.

Before he could do anything, Arthur stepped even closer, until he had his own cock beside Merlin’s and was holding them both.

Merlin made another embarrassing sound, but was comforted when Arthur did the same, as Merlin reached down and helped him.

“Why can’t you always wake me up like this?” Arthur muttered, looking up and seeking out his mouth again. “Much better than yanking the sheets off me, and using that annoying morning voice of yours to—”

“Shut up,” Merlin moaned, biting his lip, before kissing him forcefully enough to make him stumble back a step.

Arthur made a muffled sound of annoyance, but kissed back, and just gripped their cocks tighter. Slickened with oil, it didn’t take long before Merlin was hiding his face in Arthur’s neck, and spilling between them. The fact that Arthur made a low sound that sounded a lot like Merlin’s name, and followed almost immediately, made it all less embarrassing.

Once he stopped shuddering, Arthur flopped down on his bed with a happy groan. Merlin looked down at him, and tried not to think about what it meant, as he struggled to get his breath back. After a few moments, Arthur cracked an eye open, and made an annoyed sound. He reached up, and pulled Merlin down beside him.

“Ten minutes, and we go again,” he muttered.

Merlin felt his face flush. “I have chores you know.”

“I’m giving you the day off,” Arthur murmured, turning onto his side, and kissing Merlin’s shoulder. “Stay with me?”

“You have a council meeting in—”

“They’ll start without me if I don’t show up. I all but agreed to it yesterday,” Arthur said, continuing to kiss along Merlin’s shoulder, and then his neck. “Today was a formality we didn’t even need. They’ll finalise it, I’ll sign it tomorrow. It will be fine.”

“Arthur.”

“ _Merlin_.”

Merlin felt his face flush, and his stomach twist. “Arthur, this… this—”

“Don’t ruin it, please,” Arthur said, his voice low and pleading. “Just let me have this a bit longer, then you can say no.”

Merlin frowned, and Arthur pulled away.

“That came out wrong. I mean, you can say no now,” he said awkwardly, his face and chest turning red again. “This isn’t… I wouldn’t... You can say no, Merlin. I won’t be angry. I won’t punish you. That wasn’t an order. I just…”

Merlin thought back to the way Arthur had been murmuring his name the whole time, and suddenly understood. Tension fled his body, and he pulled Arthur back down.

“Don’t be a stupid prat. I’m in love with you too, even if that makes me a stupid prat as well.”

Arthur made a strange keening sound, and before Merlin could mock him for it, he was kissing him again.


End file.
